


Puente en llamas

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [96]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Break Up, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crazy Ex Girlfriend, Destruction, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Self Confidence Issues, Slice of Life, Smoking, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 87] Que si va a cruzar, es para ya no volver atrás.





	Puente en llamas

**Author's Note:**

> En lo personal, me parece terrible la destrucción de objetos materiales a manos de un ex, pero Gustav tenía qué pagar...

**Puente en llamas**

 

Tras una noche larga en la que dio vueltas en el reducido espacio que le proporcionaban los asientos del sillón de tres plazas sobre el cual durmió, Gustav despertó poco después de las nueve cuando de improviso Bianca le golpeó con un trapo en el rostro y lo sacó de su turbulento sueño.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Alarmado, cogió el trozo de tela con el que Bianca le dio de lleno en la cara, y horrorizado descubrió que no era un trapo cualquiera, sino una camiseta suya, o lo que quedaba de ella…

Estirando la tela para inspeccionarla, Gustav se topó con la novedad de que su camiseta favorita y que sólo se ponía para ocasiones especiales porque la había comprado años atrás en un viaje a New York y dudaba encontrarle un reemplazo, había sido quemada en infinidad de lugares por lo que parecía una colilla de cigarro. Eso por no hablar del corte con tijeras que desgarraba el frente y convertía una prenda que en su momento le había costado 50 dólares en simple basura.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero esta mañana no me siento de ánimos para despertarte con una taza de café y un bizcocho —siseó Bianca, que lo contemplaba con una expresión furibunda incrustada en sus facciones.

Un tanto temeroso de con qué más sería ella capaz de atacarlo, Gustav se incorporó rápido en el sillón y se mantuvo alerta, pero Bianca tan sólo se descruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la cocina.

A Gustav no le pasó por alto la hora (9:18 am, y a juzgar por el sol que entraba a través las ventanas era un día soleado), así como tampoco el aroma a quemado que de pronto le inundaba las fosas nasales, y mucho menos el par de tijeras que Bianca llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans… Jeans que ella no debería de vestir porque en su trabajo le requerían prendas formales, y ni la mezclilla ni los zapatos de deporte contaban como tales…

—Uhmmm… —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿No fuiste a trabajar?

—No me sentí con ánimos de _eso_ —enfatizó Bianca la última palabra, y el baterista temió preguntar de _qué_ sí había tenido ganas—, así que llamé a la oficina pidiendo un día libre y me lo concedieron. Claro, me van a descontar el día porque no es por razones médicas y ahora mismo debería de preocuparme cómo demonios va a afectar mi endeble economía, pero al mismo tiempo no me importa, cariño. Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, ¿sabes?

De nueva cuenta, Gustav reconsideró si cuestionarla acerca de los significados ocultos tras sus frases valía la pena o sólo le perjudicaría.

Levantándose del sillón todavía con los restos de su camiseta fuertemente apretada entre los dedos, Gustav fue testigo del camino sinuoso de prendas diversas que Bianca había dejado tras de sí desde el dormitorio hasta el sillón donde antes él dormía, y bastó coger una de ellas para comprobar que su camiseta de antes no era la única que había sufrido la rabia de unas colillas y las tijeras.

Luchando por controlarse, Gustav se enfrentó a Bianca en la cocina, y dejando un bulto de prendas sobre la barra, la confrontó.

—¿Y bien?

Bianca por su parte arqueó una ceja y le rebatió igual. —¿Y bien?

Contando mentalmente hasta diez, Gustav buscó cualquier atisbo de racionalidad que tuviera presente en su interior, pero a duras penas pudo controlarse para no arremeter con los puños contra la pared más cercana. Más allá de los destrozos materiales de lo que él suponía era su guardarropa completo, lo que le enfurecía era la falta de respeto a la propiedad ajena, rebajando aquel rompimiento a una pelea de adolescentes en lugar de una separación entre adultos.

—Deberías de agradecer que no quemé también el colchón sobre el que dormimos, y eso es porque por más que lo intenté no encontré su aroma en nuestras sábanas y almohadas.

—Georgie y yo nunca dormimos juntos en esa cama —rebatió Gustav—. No me habría atrevido a caer tan bajo.

—Ya, pero engañarme con ella durante un año seguro que es mantener el estatus con estilo, ¿eh? Tú siempre tan considerado…

Presionándose las sienes, Gustav se guardó el defenderse. —¿Así es como va a ser?

—¿Y cómo demonios esperas que sea? De verdad, Gus… Creí que podría mantener la calma y contener mis impulsos asesinos contigo. De algún modo me contuve antes de a ti también quemarte la cara con un cigarrillo, pero he descubierto que no soy tan madura como supuse que sería de encontrarme en una situación tan horripilante como ésta, así que disfrútalo como mereces.

—Pensé que podríamos hablar y hacer esta separación lo menos traumática posible para ambas partes.

—Ajá, y yo creí que me amabas, pero ¡sorpresa!, la vida no es así, cariño.

—Bianca, joder…

—¡No me provoques, Gustav! —Gritó Bianca, y sólo entonces apreció el baterista lo rojo de sus ojos y lo irritado de su nariz. Oscuras ojeras le manchaban el rostro, por no hablar de su cabello, que le caía lacio y sin vida sobre los hombros temblorosos—. Porque estoy a esto —dijo, separando el dedo índice del pulgar apenas medio milímetro—, de cometer una locura de la que pueda que no me arrepienta jamás en la vida.

En el manual de comportamiento de Gustav el quemar y destrozar ropa ya contaba como locura, pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo. En su lugar bajó el mentón y aceptó que aquello era la consecuencia de sus actos de la que tanto le había prevenido su hermana la tarde anterior. Había hecho daño, y ahora el daño volvía a él en proporción de tres por un karma pendiente o algo así… Sin ser del todo creyente de esos rollos esotéricos que más bien lo sonaban a historias para asustar a los niños pequeños y personas fácilmente impresionables, Gustav depositaba su fe en el destino, pero también en sus acciones pasadas, que habían vuelto por él y ahora le hacían pagar con creces por sus abundantes ofensas…

«Y cada camiseta, pantalón y camisa debe ser una vez que hice el amor con Georgie», razonó para sí, y entonces el precio le pareció risible, pero no lo comentó en voz alta. En su lugar buscó ser quien de los dos mantuviera la cabeza fría, y así se lo hizo saber a Bianca.

—No diré que lo siento porque no es así, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, y tampoco pediré que me perdones porque no sería justo para ti, ¿pero podríamos al menor llegar a un acuerdo neutral? —La frialdad en las facciones de Bianca aumentó, pero al no interrumpirlo, Gustav vio en ello su oportunidad de proseguir—. Sé que me comporté como un cabrón de campeonato-…

—¡Bravo! Y la revelación del siglo es para Herr Schäfer con su confesión más obvia.

—… Pero —se forzó Gustav a seguir— no quiero hacer esto peor de lo que ya es.

—¿Y qué propones? —Inquirió Bianca, apenas despegando los dientes.

—Uhm, puedo darte dinero para el depósito de renta para un piso nuevo y-…

—Y una mierda —gruñó Bianca—. No quiero nada tuyo.

—Pero-…

—Ya me las arreglaré para buscar dónde vivir. Yo siempre puedo volver a la casa de mis padres…

Por lo bien que la conocía y lo que ella antes le había contado, Gustav sabía cuánto le hería en su amor propio a Bianca el volver con el rabo entre las piernas a la casa de su infancia, así que ofreció su segunda mejor oferta.

—Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que requieras… Al menos mientras encuentras un sitio a dónde ir. Yo me mudaría para hacer más fácil esta transición, y así tendrías oportunidad para decidir qué prefieres hacer sin la presión de buscar alojamiento con tan poca antelación. Por supuesto, de la renta y los servicios me encargaría yo de pagarlos, igual que de cualquier otra eventualidad que pudiera surgir.

—Wow, tú siempre tan generoso —ironizó Bianca con una mueca—. Tan amable, considerado y desinteresado… Casi el novio perfecto. Excepto por la parte donde eres un patán infiel de lo peor.

Exhalando hasta dejar sus pulmones colapsados por la falta de aire, Gustav buscó para sí argumentos que le fueran de ayuda para su situación, pero al no encontrar ninguno que valiera, se decantó por lo único que su cerebro acertó a considerar.

—Si te ayuda… golpéame. Sé bien que lo merezco.

—No es tan fácil como sólo abofetearte y… Ya está. Me engañaste, a mis espaldas te reunías con ella, y cuando no fue suficiente lo hiciste frente a mi nariz… Me humillaste, Gustav, y eso es lo que no puedo ni siquiera tolerar…

Explicadas sus razones, Bianca abandonó la cocina, y de nueva cuenta evitó Gustav el detenerla.

La soledad, como aprendería él después, se convertiría en su castigo.

 

Franziska se abstuvo de decirle “Te lo dije” cuando horas más tarde pasó a su hora del almuerzo para ayudarle a Gustav a poner un poco de orden en su vida.

Bianca tenía desde entonces encerrada en el que había sido su dormitorio, y Gustav no había hecho nada por molestarla ni interrumpir su reclusión. Él era más de la idea que ella saldría a su tiempo, cuando estuviera lista, y entonces quizá podrían continuar con su charla. Hasta entonces se dedicó a recoger los restos de su ropa y a guardarlos en una bolsa negra que después bajaría a tirar en el contenedor de basura comunal.

En eso había estado cuando llamó su hermana para cerciorarse de que su consejo no le hubiera resultado letal, y apenas enterarse de lo ocurrido le prometió que iría de visitarla, muy a pesar de las protestas de Gustav, que detestaba la noción de tener a su hermana en su piso durante un momento tan delicado, pero entrometida como era Franziska no aceptó un “no” por respuesta y ahí se presentó puntual poco después de la una con una bolsa repleta de los pastelillos favoritos de Gustav y una botella de vino que descorchó para él, puesto que ella todavía tenía que volver a la oficina a trabajar.

—La cagué en grande —gruñó Gustav al servirse un pedazo de pastel y un gran vaso repleto hasta el borde de vino del que bebió sin hesitar un gran sorbo—, pero ya se acabó… Hice lo correcto, supongo…

—¿Es que no estás seguro? —Le confrontó su hermana desde el asiento frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, y el baterista ladeó la cabeza.

—Todavía no he hablado con Georgie, y quedamos que sería ella quien me contactara primero, así que pregúntamelo de nuevo después.

—Eres patético.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y Bianca?

—Atrincherada en el dormitorio. —Gustav bebió otro trago—. Ya no importa en realidad. El piso será suyo si lo acepta. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo esto, lo que me convierte en un vagabundo virtual hasta que encuentre dónde quedarme.

—Sabes que puedes venir conmigo a mi casa, que para eso tenemos un cuarto de invitados completamente amueblado. A Frederick no le importará, y será mejor para ti que no pases tanto tiempo solo como seguro harías si rentas una habitación de hotel. En esta etapa de tu vida, lo que menos te conviene es aislarte del mundo y de los que te aprecian.

—Me lo pensaré… —Masculló tras otros sorbos que dejaron su vaso medio vacío.

Franziska no se quedó más allá de una hora, y de vuelta solo, Gustav experimentó la incomodidad de tener que esperar a que Bianca saliera de su exilio autoimpuesto. A esas alturas, lo único que quería era recoger lo indispensable de sus pertenencias y salir del piso, pero el que Bianca se negara a salir retrasaba sus planes y le estresaba al grado de provocarle dolor en los nudillos después de hacérselos tronar varias veces en un periodo corto de tiempo.

Al final el hambre ganó, y Bianca salió a eso de las cinco por una visita al sanitario, dos vasos con agua, una manzana, y papel higiénico para sonarse la nariz constipada y limpiarse los ojos que a esas alturas tenía hinchados como si alguien le hubiera propinado dos puñetazos.

—Aceptaré tu oferta de quedarme con el piso unos días —le dijo a Gustav con la garganta rasposa, sin duda por haber llorado—. Una colega de la oficina está buscando una compañera de piso nueva y se ofreció a mostrarme el lugar mañana en la tarde. Si todo sale bien, estaré fuera de aquí antes de una semana.

—Si necesitas ayuda con algo… Lo que sea…

—Estaré bien, pero… gracias —murmuró Bianca sin verlo a los ojos.

Caminando de puntitas en presencia del otro para no enconarse mutuamente, Gustav pidió pasar al dormitorio por sus pertenencias, y Bianca le concedió entrada, agregando por lo bajo que si bien se arrepentía por haber destrozado su ropa, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo que había hecho.

—Está bien —respondió Gustav con el corazón pesado en el pecho—. Me lo merecía.

Lo que en un inició pensó que le requeriría sacar su maleta grande de viaje, resultó reducido a un maletín de gimnasio en el que Gustav introdujo dos o tres prendas que de milagro habían resultado intactas de la ira de Bianca, y que en conjunto no combinaban ni por lo remoto, puesto que de lo que logró rescatar se contaban dos calcetines (no pares), un shorts de traje de baño, una camiseta vieja y raída que ni valía la pena destruir porque ya el uso de una década de había encargado de ello con roturas y un par de agujeros, una trusa que había dejado de usar por quedarle chica, y otra ropa que guardó pero de la que no prestó atención.

Haciendo nota mental del lío que representaría para Bianca limpiar aquello, Gustav se encargó de empacar los destrozos en una bolsa de basura que después dejó en el pasillo mientras continuaba recogiendo lo que para él era valioso e importante.

En su mesita de noche buscó el libro que había estado leyendo igual que sus gafas de lectura, pero se topó con que no sólo faltaban esos dos objetos, sino también el resto de pertenencias que ahí almacenaba, y un presentimiento le confirmó sus peores sospechas cuando al revisar en el piso encontró hojas sueltas y el armazón torcido con los cristales rotos.

Peor que descubrir su guardarropa destruido fue el tener que cuantificar los daños en otras áreas, como entrar al baño y encontrar que su frasco de loción favorita para después del afeitado descansaba hecha añicos en la bañera… Bianca había sido sistemática en su devastación, y tras comprobar que hasta su cepillo de dientes flotaba en el retrete, Gustav se retrajo de ahí sin molestarse en apagar la luz.

De vuelta en la habitación, se sorprendió de toparse a Bianca sentada al pie de la cama en el centro y con las manos escondidas entre sus muslos.

—¿Pasarás la noche con Georgie? —Preguntó Bianca de improviso, y Gustav denegó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro.

—No te creo.

—Ok.

Como si quisiera regodearse en su desgracia, Boris no tardó en aparecer y pasar a tomar posesión de la almohada de Gustav al sentarse en ella y con gran desfachatez orinarla después.

—Puto gato —maldijo Gustav, pero no hizo nada por reprenderlo. Para él, era el puto gato de Bianca, no el suyo, y ya poco le importaba lo que ese animal hiciera.

Empacar fue una labor que no le tomó a Gustav más allá de cinco minutos, puesto que los cajones de las cómodas y su clóset estaban abiertos de par en par y vacíos, a diferencia de recoger lo que ahora era basura, y que le tomó cerca de media hora. Gustav se resistió a examinar los restos, si acaso porque quería mantener la mente fría y no ceder a la desolación de ver sus pertenencias hechas trizas, pero no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando de entre las prendas reconoció la chaqueta de cuero que Georgie le había regalado dos Navidades atrás y que él atesoraba por razones sentimentales aparte de las estéticas.

—Siempre odié esa chamarra —gruñó Bianca, atenta y con la mirada fija en cada movimiento y reacción suya—. Claro que nunca tuve razones de peso para hacerlo, hasta ahora… Diox, en verdad que fui una tonta.

Gustav decidió ignorarla, pero Bianca no se dio por vencido y continuó chichándole en busca de alguna señal de reconocimiento a sus provocaciones.

—Tenía mis sospechas, ¿sabes? Pero después yo misma me reñía por pensar eso de ti. Me sentía como escoria por desconfiar de ustedes dos, y llegué a creerme los argumentos de Henning de que ella y Tom estaban liados y que de alguna manera tú se lo solapabas… Joder, a eso llegó mi estado de negación. ¡Y pensar que lo hiciste todo con el mayor descaro posible! Hasta te creí que cuando dijiste que para ti ella era como parte de la familia, pero idiota de mí por no preguntar más.

—Hay familia que tienes, y familia que escoges —dijo Gustav, que para entonces se había girado hacia Bianca, y no hacía nada para ocultar lo terrible que era para él sincerarse así—. Y para mí Georgie se convirtió en familia desde que pensé en ella como alguien que estaría siempre en mi vida.

—¿Incluso estando conmigo?

—Incluso _no_ estando con ella.

Bianca entrecerró los ojos hasta hacerlos rendijas, pero ello no evitó que su odio fuera distinguible. —Eres un cerdo… Despreciable… Grandísimo hijo de puta…

Resumiendo su trabajo, Gustav procuró apresurarse lo más posible para salir de ahí antes de que Bianca recurriera a torturarse y torturarlo más con preguntas, pero su plan falló cuando ella volvió al ataque.

—¿Por qué ahora? —Ante el mutismo con el que se enfrentó, Bianca clarificó—: Si me has engañado por casi un año, ¿por qué decides ahora contarme la verdad? ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué fue diferente?

—Bianca…

Reticente a revelar más de lo que le correspondía y en el proceso lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, Gustav deseó poder confortarla y pedir disculpas, no por lo que había hecho, sino por el daño que le había ocasionado a lo largo de su relación. Mantenerse unido a Georgie había estado más allá de sus capacidad y autocontrol, pero como excusas eran patéticas, y mucho más lo sería el revelarle que había estado con ella durante todo ese tiempo por la simple y sencilla razón de que había sido lo más fácil para él.

En la comodidad de un noviazgo adulto como el que nunca le había sido permitido disfrutar con Georgie, se había engañado creyendo que era el calor de ese hogar que habían construido juntos el que le calentaría los huesos, sólo para comprobar una vez más que sólo Georgie era capaz de proveerle ese calor, esa felicidad, que entibiaba su alma y era recíproca.

—Al menos me debes la verdad… —Insistió Bianca, que de vuelta lloraba, y se mordía el labio inferior con saña—. Me debes un cierre honesto.

A consciencia de que si lo hacía Bianca lo odiaría por el resto de sus días, Gustav se resistió a ello. No por sí mismo, sino porque se temía que Bianca utilizara esa información contra Georgie y las consecuencias que esto pudiera acarrear para ambos.

Aun así, Bianca no cejó en su empeño, y lanzándole un zapato sin par que recogió del suelo volvió a la carga.

—¡Dímelo!

—No.

—¡Sé hombre y dímelo!

—Bianca…

—¡Dime la verdad, maldita sea! —Chilló histérica, desconsolada—. ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¿Fue por mí? ¿Fue por ella? ¿Fue algo que pasó mientras estuviste en Hamburg?

Incorporándose, Bianca avanzó hacia él y le aporreó el pecho con las manos hechas puños, exigiendo de paso lo que menos estaba dispuesto a entregar Gustav, y sin embargo…

—¡Basta! —La ciñó de los antebrazos y la inmovilizó—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y se acabó. Es todo.

—Lo hiciste por ella, no por mí, de eso estoy segura. Por un año no te importé ni una pizca, y ahora resulta que tienes una consciencia que te obliga a hacer lo correcto. No me jodas… —Golpeando a Gustav en la espinilla con un puntapié, Bianca casi logró zafarse por completo, pero entonces Gustav la maniobró de tal manera en que la hizo tropezar y caer sobre la cama, donde de vuelta usó su fuerza para retenerla—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame te digo, idiota!

—Me estoy cansando de este juego tuyo donde soy el monstruo horrible y tú la víctima indefensa —gruñó Gustav, que estaba perdiendo su temperamento y temía cometer una tontería de la que después se tuviera que horrorizar de sí mismo.

—¿Ah sí? —Le centelleó ella con la mirada, valiéndose de las piernas para patearlo, pero Gustav la mantuvo quieta sobre la cama—. Deléitame entonces con mis errores, porque salvo por ser una ingenua que te creyó hasta la última mentira, tú fuiste el que más daño hizo.

A punto de perder la cordura, Gustav la dejó ir y amagó el retirarse, pero Bianca fue más rápida, y atacó directo al rostro, provocándole al baterista un centellazo de dolor cuando una de sus uñas le produjo una cortada justo debajo de un ojo.

—¡Ah, joder! —Buscó él protegerse, pero Bianca no desistió, y veloz como un relámpago volvió al ataque, esta vez con un puñetazo que hizo crujir tanto sus falanges como el pómulo de Gustav.

El grito que compartieron al unísono bastó para ponerle una pausa a su pelea, y ambos se dieron la espalda para examinar los daños. En el caso de Gustav, su ojo izquierdo le palpitaba con cada latido del corazón y su visión era borrosa; también le lloriqueaba, y lo salado de las lágrimas que se le escurrían a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas le quemaban en el corte que tenía apenas a unos centímetros. Bianca no estaba en mejores condiciones, y rompió en llanto cubriéndose su mano derecha con la izquierda y aullando de dolor por lo que después averiguarían que era la fractura de tres dedos y la torcedura de su muñeca.

Incapaz de más y agotado de fuerzas, Gustav pidió una tregua que Bianca ni aceptó ni denegó, pero en la cual apenas opuso resistencia cuando Gustav la ayudó a arreglarse para salir, y juntos acudieron a una pequeña clínica médica privada en donde se les atendió con la mayor discreción que el dinero y la fama pudieran comprar.

Gustav no habría creído tener que recurrir a esa tarjeta que guardaba en el compartimento secreto de su cartera y que le había sido entregado por David tantos años atrás bajo la consigna de acudir a ese lugar y sólo a ese lugar si es que querían evitarse salir a la mañana siguiente en la portada de un periódico, pero ahí estaba, y con Bianca además, quien había dejado de llorar y mantenía la boca cerrada en una fina línea.

La doctora que los atendió no indagó en las circunstancias que los habían llevado a presentarse en su consultorio, y en su lugar trató sus heridas con total desapasionamiento, al grado en que al revelarle a Bianca su diagnóstico, su comentario adicional fue “te recetaré además de los analgésicos un tratamiento de calcio y vitamina D para acelerar el proceso de curación y de paso prevenir que esto vuelva a ocurrirte”, lo que la dejó estupefacta y en un mutismo peor que antes.

A la salida fue Gustav quien tuvo que dar los datos de ambos para el registro del seguro y para la receta médica que se les proveería ahí mismo, y al terminar, el único comentario de Bianca fue que tendría que cambiarlo de su información de contacto para que ya no fuera él a quien notificaran en caso de una emergencia.

—No era así como esperara que terminara este lunes de porquería —comentó Bianca después cuando luego de casi tres horas en la clínica salieron exhibiendo sus heridas de guerra (ella con una escayola en la mano que apenas estaba seca, y Gustav con un ojo negro y una bandita estéril sobre su cortada), y en un giro por demás inesperado de su parte, se detuvieron en un McDonald’s a pedir cada uno un McFlurry, de M&M’s para ella y de Snickers para él, que después comieron en sus asientos en la parte más alejada del estacionamiento.

Picoteando su postre con la cuchara, fue Bianca quien rompió el silencio. —En serio… ¿Qué nos pasó? Creí que… me amabas. Que éramos el uno para el otro y que yo significaba para ti tanto como tú para mí… No hace ni veinticuatro horas que me visualizaba por siempre a tu lado, casada contigo y teniendo lindos bebés que serían la envidia de quienquiera que los conociera, y en cambio ahora…

—Igual yo —confesó Gustav, e ignoró el bufido con el que Bianca expresó su incredulidad—. No, en serio. Nunca fue culpa tuya, sino mía. Cuando empecé esta relación contigo en verdad creí que podría enamorarme de ti y contentarme con esa estampa familiar de matrimonio, hijos, una hipoteca, y casa de cerca blanca, todo el paquete incluido, hasta las tumbas contiguas. Y en lo que a mí respecta así fue, al menos hasta una parte… Lo que llegué a sentir por ti nunca fue una mentira, es sólo que…

—Me quieres a mí, la amas a ella, ¿es eso? —Lo resumió Bianca mientras se llevaba a la boca un gran bocado de helado de vainilla y M&M’s a la boca—. Es decir, no fui suficiente para ti…

—En ese caso yo tampoco fui suficiente para ti. Me faltó entregarme por completo, y eso no fue justo para ninguno de los dos.

—Me bastaba con lo que tenía de ti, al menos eso pensaba hasta ayer —masculló Bianca—. Ahora en cambio creo que eres un grandísimo hijo de puta de lo peor.

—Es justo —murmuró Gustav—, yo también lo creo.

Disfrutando de sus postres como lo único dulce que habían tenido a lo largo de un día cargado de tribulaciones, también hablaron de los aspectos técnicos de su separación, en donde Bianca reafirmó sus intenciones de marcharse antes de que terminara la semana, y en donde Gustav reveló que probablemente abandonaría el piso también, puesto que aquel había sido su hogar, y ahora le sabía mal la idea de estar ahí a solas.

—¿Volverás con Georgie?

—Bianca…

—Hey, estoy en mi derecho de preguntar —dijo ésta—, que después de todo me dejas por ella. No me puedes culpar por sentirme curiosa al respecto.

—No te dejo por ella ni por nadie más —clarificó Gustav—. Eso te lo puedo jurar.

—Entonces… —Bianca se giró hacia él, y en la penumbra que reinaba dentro del automóvil apenas iluminado por el letrero gigante de McDonald’s, volvió a preguntar—. Si no vas a estar con ella, ¿por qué fue justo ahora cuando decidiste terminar conmigo?

El peso del día pudo contra él. La tensión, el estrés, el cansancio, todo hizo mella sobre Gustav, que sentía un agotamiento que iba más allá de lo humanamente posible y le llenaba las venas con plomo. Y porque Bianca le miraba con ojos tristes en los que apenas quedaba la rabia de horas atrás, en honor a lo que los había unido, fue que se atrevió a confesarle la peor de sus faltas.

—Perdimos un bebé.

—¿Quiénes? —Inquirió Bianca, que ante el plural de la oración se extrañó. Lentamente, la información se permeó en su cerebro, y el momento de reconocimiento que siguió después le hizo luchar por una bocanada de aire que le congestionó los pulmones—. ¿Q-Qué? ¿Un beb-b-bé? —Trastabilló con cada sílaba, y la cuchara que antes sostenía cayó en su regazo dejando una mancha de helado y chocolate.

—Un bebé —confirmó Gustav, y añadió con amargura—: Aunque en términos médicos todavía era un simple feto. Ni siquiera lo sabía Georgie hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Virando la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la suya, Bianca escondió su expresión.

—Sé que no te parecerá razón suficiente —prosiguió Gustav—, pero para mí fue un punto de quiebre bastante claro. Comprendí que no podía seguir así, que no era justo para nadie, y que debería de avergonzarme de mí mismo, así que espero estar tomando la decisión correcta, no sólo para mí, sino también para ti, que no merecías quedar en medio de nada de esto.

—Ciertamente no —masculló Bianca, atragantándose con su propia saliva.

—Bianca… No esperaré a que me perdones ni hoy ni nunca, pero al menos debes de saber que nunca fue mi intención herirte. Sólo… pasó. Estaba destinado a ser.

—¿Porque Georgie era esa exnovia de la que tanto hablabas y te negabas a llamar por nombre? ¿Era ella? —Pidió Bianca que se lo confirmara, y a Gustav no le quedó otro camino más que ese.

—Sí, era ella.

Bianca pasó un trago amargo, que dentro del automóvil sonó alto y claro. —Me siento como una completa estúpida por no sospecharlo antes… No —se corrigió con amargura—. Lo sospeché, sólo que además era una idiota, y me convencía una y otra vez que eran tonterías mías, que no debía desconfiar de ti, que no me habías dado motivos para hacerlo y que era mi propia inseguridad hablando. Pero veo que me equivoqué a lo grande…

Ya que no había ningún consuelo que pudiera ofrecerle, Gustav resistió estoico la tentación de disculparse, de decir lo siento, de pedir perdón, puesto que Bianca merecía más que eso, y si ello requería que él aceptara sus culpas sin rechistar, así lo haría.

Ninguno comió del resto de sus helados que por último acabaron en el basurero más cercano, y Gustav condujo de vuelta al que había sido _su_ departamento para dejar a Bianca y recoger su maleta. Ella apenas entrar se encerró en el baño, y Gustav no la molestó en su partida, pero sobre la mesa de la cocina le dejó una sencilla nota:

“Llámame si necesitas algo. Volveré mañana por el resto de mis cosas. Gustav.”

Y arrastrando los pies por el parqué de la entrada, echó un último vistazo a aquel sitio que había sido su refugio («Ya no más», pensó él) y se despidió no sólo de Bianca, sino de lo que hasta ese momento le había representado: Confort, calor, seguridad… Una estampa de segunda calidad con la que había paliado el dolor que la ausencia de Georgie le provocaba; el limbo del paraíso del cual había sido expulsado… Todo ello se volvió cenizas con el chispazo de su conversación, y Gustav no lo lamentó ni por un instante.

En cambio, un peso que hasta entonces no había sido consciente de llevar cargando en su espalda se elevó y le hizo alzar la vista con esperanza.

Quizá, no sólo había cambiado de página en el libro de su vida, sino avanzado un capítulo completo. Quizá.

 

Franziska no se sorprendió más allá de alzar una ceja desafiante cuando media hora después Gustav se presentó frente a la puerta de su casa y le preguntó si su oferta de asilo seguía en pie.

—Pasa, tontín —le franqueó el paso, y Gustav entró, cargando consigo tanto su maleta de equipaje medio vacía como su alma apaleada y con nuevos desgarres.

—Woah, Gustav —le saludó Frederick apenas verlo a él y a su ojo morado, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Se llama Karma, cariño —contestó Franziska por él, y Gustav les deleitó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Eso mismo. Karma.

Como había llegado un poco tarde, Frederick se retiró a dormir para darles privacidad de hablar, y Franziska se ocupó de cocinarle cena mientras Gustav le hacía compañía en la cocina.

Lavando, secando y guardando trastes fue como le contó Gustav el resto de su día a Franziska, sin omitir detalles de ningún tipo y agradecido porque su hermana se limitara a exclamaciones de asombro y ningún consejo vacuo u opinión vacía.

—Así que como puedes comprobar —finalizó su relato—, ahora sólo tengo un par de prendas en mi posesión y estoy a la entera merced de tu hospitalidad.

—No jodas, que podrías vivir en cualquier hotel de lujo que te viniera en gana durante un año y sin hacerle ni un rasguño a tu cuenta del banco. Pero… me alegra que decidieras acudir a mí.

—Bueno, es que me hacía falta mi hermana mayor. Echaba de menos tus regaños, así que heme aquí —murmuró Gustav, que ya para entonces estaba secando los cubiertos y obedeciendo instrucciones de Franziska acerca de cuál era el cajón donde se guardaban y el orden que ahí debían de tener—. Estoy listo para que me riñas por ser un…

—¿Idiota? ¿Cabrón? ¿Canalla? Tú dime cuando quieras que pare…

Tirando de un hilo de la toalla de mano con la que secaba los trastes, Gustav se encogió de hombros. —Ya lo resumiste con bastante precisión…

—Vale, estás en proceso de compadecerte de ti mismo y todo eso. Es tu derecho, te lo has ganado por hoy, ¿pero qué vas a hacer mañana?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Gustav de lo más confundido.

—¿Buscarás a Georgie para hablar? ¿Volverás a tu departamento por el resto de tus pertenencias? ¿O necesitas de un tiempo espiritual en cama con una caja de pañuelos, alcohol y un porno?

—¡Franny!

—Oye, va en serio —le respondió ésta, revolviendo la avena que le cocinaba para que no se fuera a dormir con el estómago vacío—. Por muy grande que te sea la tentación, no es momento para que te hundas como suele ser tu costumbre. Por una vez sacude el culo de donde lo has aparcado y haz algo por ti mismo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Y no lo haré, pero… —Soltando un largo suspiro, Gustav reveló la raíz de su desazón—. No sé qué hacer, Franny. Ahora mismo Georgie no quiere saber nada de mí, y está con Fabi, así que en definitiva no me necesita… Y lo de Bianca ha resultado ser un poco más complicado de lo que supuse en un inicio.

—¿ _Un poco_? —Ironizó su hermana, que apagó el fuego y golpeó la olla con la cuchara de madera—. ¡Por Diox santo, Gus, que sólo tienes lo que traes puesto! El resto de tu vida está en bolsas negras, ¡a eso has quedado reducido!

—¿Y crees que no me he dado cuenta? Joder… —Gruñó él, a la vez que convencido de que se merecía lo que le había pasado, molesto por las consecuencias—. ¡Que no tengo más zapatos que los que llevo puestos, Franny! Sé muy bien que esto se ha desmadrado, no tienes qué repetírmelo hasta el cansancio.

—Y no será lo último, créeme —le amenazó ésta con la cuchara, blandiéndola en el aire como un remedo de varita mágica—. Si esos son los verdaderos colores de Bianca, espera a conocer todas sus tonalidades.

Aquel mensaje, aunque no tan confuso si se le analizaba unos segundos, no le dijo nada en concreto a Gustav, que prefirió desconectarse de su día, de su semana y hasta de su existencia, y avocarse a la vida sencilla que le ofrecía de momento su hermana con un plato de avena dulce idéntico al que le cocinaba su madre cuando era pequeño y quería consuelo.

Y sería aquel dulce el último que probaría en tiempos venideros.

 

«Y hace una semana estaba de camino a Hamburg, mierda…», pensó Gustav al día siguiente, cuando luego de una mañana de hacer reparaciones en casa de Franziska y aburrirse mortalmente mientras ella y Frederick se encontraban en el trabajo, acudió al que había sido su piso para recoger algunas más de sus pertenencias.

Gustav se había tomado un par de horas antes de decidirse a volver tan pronto, pero una llamada de Franziska a la hora de su descanso le recordó que postergar era de perdedores, y que de cualquier modo era mejor distanciarse lo antes posible, así que enfundado en una camiseta prestada de Frederick, así como sus calcetines, y el pantalón que vestía el día anterior, Gustav se subió a su automóvil con la intención de no volver si no era al menos con el maletero y los asientos de atrás repletos de sus cosas.

Por si acaso, Gustav le escribió a Bianca avisándole que estaría en el departamento, pero un presentimiento le hizo sospechar que ésta estaría ausente, que alegaría para ellos motivos profesionales, pero que en realidad sería porque no quería verlo. Y él estaba bien con ello, porque a la luz de un nuevo día sus confesiones de la tarde anterior le sumían en la miseria y prefería no arrastrarlas consigo más de la cuenta.

A primera vista su piso parecía el mismo de siempre, excepto que aquí y allá se apreciaban bolsas negras, que en una segunda inspección se revelaron repletas de las pertenencias de Bianca, así que no le costó intuir que ésta se había desvelado trabajando en su próxima mudanza.

Repasando la sala y luego la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua, Gustav comprobó que era poco lo que había cambiado, pero que a la vez ese entorno le resultaba por completo desconocido. Donde antes se había sentido a sus anchas y refugiado, ahora sólo experimentaba una vaga conexión que se fue debilitando conforme pasaban los minutos y de pronto desapareció mientras se encontraba afuera en la terraza fumando un cigarrillo.

El viento de las alturas se llevó tanto el humo, como las cenizas, y también cualquier rastro de vínculo que le atara a Bianca. Fue eso último lo que le hizo entrar en conflicto consigo mismo por el desprendimiento tan fuerte que había tenido hacia ella en apenas un parpadeo, pero igual que ocurría con las imitaciones, lo que él tenía con Bianca se había desgastado al menor uso, y roto ante la primera crisis. A diferencia de lo que alguna vez le había unido con Georgie, que de algún modo mostraba sus heridas de guerra, pero se mantenía en una pieza, o al menos eso quería creer él…

La prueba de oro vendría más tarde cuando rompiera su promesa de no contactarla primero, pero antes de sumirse en una segunda camisa de once varas, Gustav lanzó su cigarrillo a medio consumir por encima de la baranda (algo que siempre había querido hacer pero de lo que se había refrenado por respeto a los transeúntes que circularan pisos abajo) y volvió al interior del piso con ánimo de ponerse manos en la obra y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Una repasada en el dormitorio le sirvió para recuperar una caja con joyería diversa (más que nada, anillos de plata con calaveras engravadas), los contenidos restantes de su buró de noche, el par del calcetín que antes no había encontrado, y un resto variopinto de pequeños objetos que cupieron dentro de una maleta mediana que extrajo del armario con ese fin expreso.

Porque lidiar con los muebles era inútil en su situación actual, y al fin y al cabo no tenía dónde almacenarlos de momento, Gustav decidió ofrecerle a Bianca que se llevara lo que quisiera y rematar el resto. Por todo lo que le importaba, podían quemarlos o acabar en el contenedor de reciclaje, porque no planeaba volver a sentarse en ninguno de los sillones, ni quería nada de lo que ahí se encontraba.

Sólo de su estudio pretendió llevarse íntegro su set de batería y lo que dentro de esa habitación se encontrara, pero un sudor frío le bañó la espalda cuando al meter la llave en la cerradura descubrió que había sido forzada…

—No… me… jodas… —Maldijo Gustav entre dientes al ejercer presión sobre la puerta y abrirla.

Ni en la peor de sus suposiciones habría de acercarse a la destrucción que le recibió. Ya antes de encender la luz las sombras le revelaron desorden y aniquilación, y aquella imagen se grabó en su memoria apenas sus ojos registraron el caos que reinaba ahí dentro, en el que había sido su santuario, y ahora era un campo de batalla minado.

Su set de batería yacía caído y demolido más allá de cualquier reparación. Con los platillos doblados a la mitad, los toms perforados, y el bombo hundido, el toque final fue encontrar la caja donde guardaba las baquetas volteada, y cada una de las piezas partidas en dos. El arma de acción no tardó en aparecer, y Gustav reconoció el martillo con el que Bianca se había cargado su equipo como de su propiedad.

—Diosss… —Jadeó Gustav, experimentando un dolor en el pecho que se equiparaba al de una puñalada. Lo que no le había herido con la destrucción de su ropa, lo había pagado acumulado y con creces con su batería, su fiel amiga de las buenas y las malas temporadas de su vida. La misma batería con la que había empezado su carrera y a la que había ido haciendo reparaciones y agregando piezas con el transcurrir de los años, pero que en esencia era la misma con la que se había unido a Bill, Tom y Georgie para conformar Tokio Hotel en aquel viejo garaje de Loitsche.

Sintiendo un vahído que le nubló la vista por unos segundos, Gustav se apoyó contra la pared más cercana, y cubriéndose los ojos, se forzó a respirar para no desmayarse.

Aquel set de batería había sido de la más alta calidad, conformado por piezas que había comprado aquí y allá en distintos países, y por el cual había pagado una módica suma de dinero tanto por los componentes como por los envíos. Para él había representado la culminación de su carrera musical, un “a la mierda con lo que opinen los demás: Soy baterista profesional y me gano la vida con mi instrumento” tras el cual se escudaba cuando alguien le hacía un comentario malintencionado acerca de sus perspectivas a futuro como baterista en una banda tan amada como odiada por las masas. Y de ello, ahora sólo quedaban fierros retorcidos y resabios imposibles de digerir.

Con todo, Gustav se forzó a ponerle en segundo término, pues el resto de su estudio también estaba en condición precaria. Bianca también se había puesto en acción con el sofá de cuero que tenía ahí y le había rajado la cubierta con unas tijeras, si es que el par que descansaba apuñalando uno de los cojines era una señal fidedigna del arma de su elección. Los cajones de su escritorio también estaban fuera de su sitio, y en el piso reinaba una montaña de papeles diversos que en su mayoría estaban rotos a la mitad. Una rápida inspección le reveló a Gustav que Bianca no se había tentado el corazón, y que entre los restos había papelería importante como su pasaporte, un acta de nacimiento, y su certificado del Gymnasium, así como fotografías que iban desde aquellas suyas de la niñez hasta esas otras que se habían en las giras. Recuperando una del montón que estaba arrugada en lugar de partida en dos, Gustav confirmó sus sospechas: Eran él y Georgie a solas, y a pesar de la rabia con la que la imagen se había hecho bola, todavía eran visibles el par de sonrisas que compartían para la cámara.

Gustav recordó con asombrosa facilidad que había sido tomada en New York, en aquel invierno que pasaron con Robert y en donde él y Georgie habían bajado la guardia, olvidando su fama y concentrándose en ser una pareja común y corriente como las demás.

Alisando los bordes de la fotografía, Gustav se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, y después procedió a apilar el resto de aquellos papeles en un montón uniforme que guardó tal cual en una caja que encontró vacía.

En lo que respectaba a los restos de su batería, quedaba poco por hacer. Lo único prudente sería llamar a un servicio de recolección y si acaso darle un funeral vikingo en donde después se emborrachara para ahogar sus penas en whisky y cola, pero Gustav no se sintió con ánimos para más porque temía que se le saltaran las lágrimas de desesperación.

Así que forzándose a hacer lo correcto fue que limpió todo aquello, guardando lo que todavía podía tener algún tipo de arreglo y deshaciéndose de lo que no, reservando para el final un último instante en el que se sentó frente a los despojos de su batería en su banquillo de siempre (íntegro salvo por la destrucción del asiento acolchado), y cediendo bajo el peso de los acontecimientos del día, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, dobló la espalda, y escondió el rostro entre las manos mientras buscaba serenarse.

De ese modo lo encontró Bianca, que anunció su presencia con un carraspeó. —Ya veo que también puedes sufrir…

Levantando la cabeza, Gustav le dedicó una mirada de odio. —¿Era necesario hacer esto?

—Para mí sí —respondió ella con los labios apretados en un rictus de desprecio—. Quería que te dieras cuenta, que sintieras lo mismo que yo, al menos una fracción de lo que me lastimaste. Sigue sin ser equivalente, pero espero al menos que te sirva de lección.

—Bah —gruñó Gustav, que a su modo de entenderlo no lo relacionó con Bianca, sino con Georgie. Más allá de haber engañado a la primera con la segunda, era el haber abandonado a la bajista por una relación destinada a fracasar era lo que le había llegado a donde se encontraba. Por su propia mano se había provocado todo ello, y la destrucción de sus bienes materiales a la que Bianca le había sometido sólo era un efecto secundario.

Fastidiado de todo aquello, Gustav recogió los restos que planeaba llevarse, y pasando de largo de Bianca que todavía quiso zaherirlo un poco más en beneficio personal, convino con ella que seguía siendo un pago desigual, pero que cada uno había ganado y perdido más de lo que estaba en juego, y eso en sí era el riesgo que habían asumido a pesar de las advertencias.

—En vista de que estarás fuera del piso para antes del lunes, recoge lo que te quieras llevar y deja el resto. Yo me encargaré de rematar lo que sobre, y… Supongo que es todo —dijo Gustav, que en su lista de pendientes tenía el hablar con el casero e informarle que podía quedarse con el depósito como disculpa por su intempestiva partida sin aviso de treinta días como exigía el contrato.

En lo que a él respectaba, nada de eso le importaba más, y cuanto antes terminara de cortar lazos con Bianca, con ese piso, y con esa etapa de su vida, mejor para él.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Con eso se acaba? —Replicó Bianca, que a diferencia de él todavía estaba en las primeras etapas de shock por su rompimiento y no estaba obteniendo de él el cierre que ella esperaba—. ¿Te vas y lo olvidas tan fácil?

Con sus contadas pertenencias a cuestas, Gustav no le dedicó ni un encogimiento de hombros. Para él, realmente era así, y confirmárselo no le haría ningún bien, así que se limitó a una despedida formal.

—Adiós, Bianca. Lamento el daño que te hice. Si en algo puedo ayudarte con la mudanza o-…

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Le chilló Bianca—. ¡Vete de una maldita vez y no vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí! ¡Les deseo lo peor a los dos! ¡Lo peor!

—Vale —musitó Gustav, consciente de que quizá el karma acumulado les haría merecedores de ellos, pero también convencido de que no habría de importarles mientras consiguieran estar juntos.

Dando media vuelta y con una limitada cantidad de su vida hasta ese punto almacenada en cajas, bolsas y una maleta que pendía de su mano derecha por un asa, partió de ahí para no volver.

Y como nunca sus pisadas le resultaron ligeras.

 

Gustav no perdió tiempo en los arreglos, y antes de una hora ya tenía listo un camión de mudanza de una empresa de caridad que pasaría el lunes a primera hora a vaciar su piso del todo. El convenio era tal que por entregar muebles de alta calidad accedieron a limpiar el lugar, y su casero tampoco vio con malos ojos aquel arreglo, pues como le confirmó con un mensaje posterior, apenas el piso salió en renta cuando una pareja de recién casados pidió una cita para recibir una visita guiada. De buena fe deseó Gustav que para ellos ese departamento fuera lo que buscaban y que realmente fueran felices ahí como él y Bianca no lo habían logrado.

De todo ello habló con Franziska y Frederick a la hora de la cena después de que los sorprendió al preparar una crema de espárragos, un lomo al horno, ensalada de papa, y de postre helado de coco y piña que compró de pasada en el supermercado.

—Así que básicamente te has quedado sin amante, bebé, novia y tu piso en menos de tres días —recapituló Franziska con una gran cucharada de helado a escasos centímetros de la boca, y Frederick le propinó un codazo en las costillas por su insensibilidad—. ¡Ouch!, pero si no me he inventado nada.

—Suena fatal, pero es mi realidad —contestó Gustav, que de los tres había sido quien menos comiera y a quien de pronto la idea de comer helado de coco le parecía aberrante por las reminiscencias que le traía de Georgie.

La misma Georgie que seguía sin dar señales de vida y a quien extrañaba con tal intensidad que hasta los segundos se alargaban en su ausencia.

—Deberías esperar a que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce antes de tomar cartas en el asunto —sugirió Frederick.

—O mejor aún, agitar las aguas y obtener una reacción —fue el consejo diametralmente opuesto con el que Franziska le obsequió.

Ambos, esposo y esposa, se giraron en dirección al otro y se obsequiaron con su mejor expresión de incredulidad ante lo que consideraban una gran falta de seso por parte de su cónyuge.

—¡No lo dirás en serio! —Corearon en perfecta sincronía, y Gustav tuvo que reprimir la tentación de darse en la frente con el dorso de la mano porque estaba harto de esa sincronía que tan a menudo presenciaba en los gemelos, y que luego con el tiempo se les contagió a él y a Georgie. Por lo que dedujo en ese instante, más allá de los lazos sanguíneos era un simple mecanismo en el que quedaba patente que la convivencia diaria y el roce moldeaban dos mentes en una sola, y que por mucho que sus enfoques de aproximación a un problema difirieran con tanta obviedad, Franziska y Frederick seguían estando en perfecta sincronía el uno con el otro.

Como él y Georgie… alguna vez lo habían estado.

—Chicos… —Interrumpió la pelea que se gestaba entre su hermana y su cuñado antes de que alcanzara niveles de riesgo—. Aunque agradezco su interés, creo que esto es algo que debo solucionar yo por mi cuenta.

«Si es que tiene solución», agregó para sí con una nota lúgubre, y ello contribuyó a que el resto de la velada se diera con una armonía artificial.

De recoger la mesa y lavar la vajilla se encargaron los tres, y al finalizar Frederick se excusó con un viaje corto a la tienda por un poco de leche para el desayuno, pretexto por demás evidente para Gustav, que recordaba haber visto un envase lleno en tres cuartas partes, y que se preparó para la charla que estaba seguro iba a recibir de su hermana.

—Salgamos a fumar, anda —le apremió apenas Henning salió por la puerta principal, y ya que estaba prohibido hacerlo adentro por razones de salud, Franziska y Gustav salieron al patio trasero y se sentaron en los escalones que conducían al jardín posterior.

Gustav encendió un cigarrillo, y tras chuparle una calada se lo tendió a su hermana, que se extasió de aquella primera bocanada con una pasión casi orgásmica. Por su cuenta estaba enterado Gustav de que Franziska no fumaba más que con él, y eso sólo en ocasiones especiales porque Frederick no aprobaba ese vicio, así que se abstuvo de bromas en su honor y en silencio recibió de vuelta el cigarro entre sus dedos.

—Dime tus planes de aquí a mañana al menos —le instó Franziska—. Sin presiones. Sólo lo que piensas que puedes y quieres hacer sin venirte abajo.

—Supongo que ir a la cama y quedarme despierto un par de horas analizando dónde la cagué para estar donde estoy.

—Para alguien que tiene millones de euros en el banco, creo que ‘cagarla’ es exagerar un poquitín, ¿no te parece, hermanito?

—No me refiero a eso.

—Lo sé.

Gustav le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro y exhaló una vaharada de humo a la fresca noche de mayo de la que disfrutaban con todos los sentidos. A su alrededor el jardín era una oda a la primavera con sus aromas a flores y el del pino que adornaba una esquina del jardín. El manzanal todavía tenía su fruto inmaduro, pero Gustav no dudaba que en un mes más Franziska le tendría listo un pay de manzana casero para conmemorar un año más de su compañía, y aquel pensamiento, en lugar de alegrarle, sólo le resultó melancólico.

—Deberías buscarla… —Dijo de pronto Franziska, y Gustav denegó con la cabeza.

—Explícitamente me pidió que le diera tiempo y espacio. Si la busco ahora, corro el riesgo de que me rechace; y de paso, si Fabi sigue hospedándose en su piso, que ahora sean dos ojos los que lleve morados.

—No puedes esperar a que sea siempre ella la que lleve la batuta, Gus. Alguna vez me confesó que le habría gustado que tú tuvieras mayor iniciativa, que también te mantuvieras firme y defendieras tu posición. Ahora sería adecuado que lo hicieras, ¿no crees?

—Mmm… —Golpeando el filtro con su pulgar, Gustav observó las cenizas caer y esparcirse—. Es probable, pero… Tengo miedo. Siempre pensé que podríamos superar todo a lo que nos enfrentáramos, y lo hicimos, pero ahora más bien se siente como si fuéramos un gato de siete vidas al que ya se le hubieran agotado seis. ¿Y se después de esta vez también nos equivocamos y lo arruinamos con una salida en falso? No sé si podría soportarlo, Franny…

—Hey —le pasó su hermana un brazo por los hombros—, te entiendo, en serio que sí. Ustedes dos han pasado por mucho, pero precisamente es eso lo que los ha hecho fuertes a lo largo de los años. Es justo como has dicho antes: Ya cometieron sus errores, ya aprendieron de sus fallos, y tal vez es ahora cuando puedan dejar atrás esas salidas en falso y comenzar no desde cero porque los cimientos de lo que alguna vez tuvieron son importantes, pero… ¿Qué tal con una hoja en blanco en la que puedan escribir los dos por igual su vida juntos de aquí en adelante?

—Suena demasiado utópico, Fran —murmuró Gustav con desazón, pero apoyando su cabeza contra la de su hermana en búsqueda de consuelo igual que hacía desde pequeño cuando el peso de sus problemas se le cernía encima y no había nadie en quien más confiara él que en su hermana mayor.

—Ya, pero te lo mereces, se lo merecen los dos —enfatizó con certeza—. Dale el tiempo y el espacio que ella necesite, pero después no desperdicies tu oportunidad. ¿Me lo juras?

—Te lo juro —aceptó Gustav, sin saber que el destino estaría por una vez de su parte para alinear las estrellas a su favor.

Del suyo, y del de Georgie.

 

“Reunámonos antes de que Tom y yo nos marchemos de vuelta a LA.”

“¿Cuándo se piensan ir?”

“A más tardar antes del lunes.”

“Pero no sólo a trabajar en el disco.”

“Disco + Diversión. Nos lo merecemos después de DSDS y de soportar a Dieter Bohlen.”

“¿Siguen en Köln?”

“Volvimos a Loitsche con mamá y Gordon. Estaremos unos días antes de marcharnos.”

“Y podemos encontrarnos con ustedes en Magdeburg, o en Hamburg. Sólo decidan dónde.”

“Yo también estoy en Magdeburg.”

“¿Hasta cuándo?”

“Indefinidamente. Hablemos mañana por Skype y lo acordamos todo, ¿va?”

“Sólo esperemos que Gustav también se conecte.”

“¡GUSTAV SCHÄFER! Manifiéstate, te invoco.”

“¡No nos ignores!”

“Debe de estar dormido.”

“Pero si apenas es medianoche.”

“Exacto. Debe estar muy dormido.”

“Ok. Entonces mañana a eso de las ¿3? para Skype, ¿o…?”

“Sí, por mí bien.”

“Ok, y Gustav, si lees esto, no te atrevas a faltar a nuestra cita por Skype.”

A las siete en punto de la mañana leyó Gustav eso y más del grupo de chat que Bill había creado para ellos, y poco a poco un plan se formó en su cabeza…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
